Toying With Destiny
by CrystalDreams67
Summary: A girl who possesses a lost Millennium Item? Who is she? What does HE want with her? Read to find out. Rating will be uped in later chapters
1. Chapter One

****

Chapter One: Can't you hear me???

/I feel so lost, I feel so alone, why doesn't anyone help me? Why don't I want help, yet I know I need it. Damn this shell! I need freedom. I need fresh air. I need to get out of this damned cell. I...need...help.../ With these thoughts, the young girl passed out, falling onto the bed in her prison cell. Somewhere out there, someone had heard her thoughts.

*At the Game Shop*

"Grandpa! Yami! I'm home!" Yugi yelled, entering the shop and going to the back, throwing down his backpack.

He greeted his Grandpa and then went looking for Yami. He found him in the living room, sitting with his arms crossed in his, 'I'm brooding, leave me alone' position. Feeling the presence of his Light, Yami looked up and smiled at his Aibou. "Hello Yugi, how was your day at school?" he asked.

"Oh, it was ok. How was your day? You looked like you were thinking hard about something. Is everything alright?" Yugi asked, concern filling his large violet eyes.

"I'm fine Aibou. I was just thinking about something. It's not important." he answered, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand. 

"Are you sure? I'm here if you want to talk about it, you know that right?" Yugi asked, the concern not leaving him yet.

"Yes Yugi, I know. But it is of no importance." Yami said.

"Ok...As long as your sure." Yugi said. Yami nodded his head and Yugi wisely dropped the subject. "I think I'm going to head out with the gang. They said something about going to the park, do you want to come?"

"No thank you Aibou, I'd rather stay here and think some more. My head is not focused well and I don't think I'd be able to enjoy myself. I might meet up with you when I am ready. Have a good time though." Yami said, ruffling Yugi's hair as he walked away, thoughts bent on finding the person who's thoughts he had heard.

Yami sat brooding for awhile, and he finally figured out from in what direction the voice had reached him. Getting up and heading out the door, he left a quick note incase his Light got home and found him missing. Yugi was the kind to get worried fast. Scribbling a note saying he had gone for a walk, Yami headed out the door and started towards the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Domino City.

*Back at the cell*

Coming to, the girl looked around her cell once more, realization of what had transpired dawning on her once more. 

/Why me? Why did he have to take ME? There were so many other people there, but he grabbed me of all people./

A voice broke the silence and sent her spiraling out of her thoughts. "Why you, you ask? You, because your heart is evil. Pure evil. Like mine, there is not even a sliver of good in it. Your stubborn, refusing to be helped by anyone. You want to be independent. You have no friends, you shun everyone from you, hiding yourself away in a cocoon of loneliness and a deep, dark hatred for everything. That is why I have chosen you, my dear.

She absorbed his speech for awhile before answering. "I'm not evil...And even if I am, so what? There's plenty of other people out there 10 times as evil as me. Why didn't you take one of them?"

"Because you are still young. They are all old, I needed a young soul. You still have energy radiating off of you. You have the potential my dear. This is your new destiny. You will be living here and serving me, your new master. Don't worry dear, your life here will be far better then the one you led before." the man said, before turning on his heel and leaving up the stairs.

The girl huddled in the corner on the old bed, wrapping herself in the blankets for warmth. She sat there thinking. She was cold-blooded and cold-hearted. She was everything he said she was. Maybe she would find a way to kill herself, this way the world wouldn't have to live with her anymore. This way she wouldn't have to suffer at the hands of this...man, whoever he was......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N's: Hey, sorry it's so dumb...but this is only my second fan fiction. Please be nice and review. And, if anyone could send me some ideas, that would be GREAT because I have NO idea where I'm going with this fic. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The only thing in this fic I own is my character, who I made up, she's the girl. Dur. Well, don't sure me, unless you want some old pocket lint because that's all I got. 

Review! ^_^


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: A Way Out...?

/What?...Where...Oh, yeah. I still haven't found out who that man was yet...I have never heard his voice before, and it was too dark to get a good look at his face./ The girl shivered, her hands unconsciously going around her wrist and toying with the bracelet that hung there.

A few minutes later, the man came back into the room, staring at her, unnoticed, he stood leaning against the wall before making his presence known.

"Good morning my dear, did you sleep well?" he asked.

"No...not really." she responded. "Who...who are you? And what do you want with me?" 

"Who am I?" He laughed. "My dear, I thought that you would have figured that out by now! With your Millennium Item, and you being as smart as you are."

"Millennium Item?" she questioned.

"That bracelet you are wearing my dear, is one of the Millennium Items, they are rather ancient, and originate back in the ancient days of Egypt, when the Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh was ruler." he stated, matter-of-factly.

She looked down at her bracelet, thinking about what he had said.

"Which brings about my question, how did a low-life like yourself come across such a powerful item?" he asked, glaring at her now, his eyes glowing slits in the darkness of the room.

"I....I was running...through an old construction site, when...one of the bricks on the destroyed building started to glow...and...I...I was curious so I went over to...to get a better look at it, and then....it broke open and the bracelet was just laying there so I grabbed it and started running home again..." she said, stuttering from the coldness of the damp cell.

"Well, that's an interesting story my dear. That is just one of the reasons for why I chose you of all the other people that I could have chosen. You posses one of the great Millennium Items, as do I. Which is why I need your help. And if you do not cooperate, the consequences will be severe." he stated, laughing at the end of his speech.

She nodded slowly, hesitantly, and then lowered her eyes to the floor, avoiding his gaze. She couldn't bare to look at those glaring eyes, she felt as if he could see right through her, and maybe even hear what she was thinking. She didn't feel comfortable when he was standing there and watching her.

He noticed how her eyes darted to the floor as she nodded. He knew he had her now. She was a scared and helpless girl now. 

"But....who.....who are you??" She asked hesitantly once again, eyes still not moving from their place on the floor.

"Why my dear, you STILL haven't figured that out? I have given you soo many clues! I am Pegasus! Possessor of the Millennium Eye!" he stated, eyes glowing as he stepped into the lighted area of the dark place. He stood about a head taller than her, and he had long white hair, with brown eyes....no, eye, the other one had in it a replica of an eye, maybe that was the Millennium Eye he had mentioned. "I am the owner of the company that makes the Duel Monsters Cards. I can use my Millennium Eye to look into my opponents minds, and you my dear, you hold a Millennium Item that has been long forgotten, I don't even think the young Pharaoh would remember it, for it has been too long. You my dear, Possess the great Millennium Bracelet. Unlike one of it's counter parts, the Millennium Ring, instead of giving the possessor a great and evil side, it's power brings out a lesser known side, the side of good. I have yet to see it work on you though, for you are still evil." he said this last part thoughtfully, looking into space for a few minutes with a thoughtful look.

The girl just sat there, cursing the asshole jocks who had chased her that day when she found the bracelet, if they hadn't been chasing her to beat the shit out of her, then she would never have found the bracelet, and therefore, she wouldn't be here....where ever _here _was.

He sighed and snapped out of his thoughts, turning around and leaving, "Some food will be brought to you later." he then turned and shut the door on the way out.

She broke down and started crying. /Why me? Why me?? Why not someone else? Why did I have to find this stupid bracelet?/ At these thoughts, she felt another voice in her mind, a kind and gentle voice, one she had heard often in her dreams. 

//You were destined to find this bracelet. Fate led you to it that day, and there is no telling what fate still has in store for you. You will find a way out of here, and I will help you. I am your Guardian, my name is Yami Kalina, but you may call me Kalina. I am sorry that I have kept myself hidden all this time, but I did not see it fit for me to show myself to you yet. I often came to you in dreams, comforting you when you were depressed, but I see that now is the right time to come forth. This Pegasus must me stopped!//

Scared now, the girl backed away and into the wall, as if the person who was speaking was right in front of her. In a minute or so, the person was. A beautiful woman had materialized in front of her, she had long beautiful hair, the same color as her own. Black, and at the bottom, the tips were hot pink, and she had beautiful blue eyes, also similar to her own. It was as if she was staring into a mirror.

"Don't be scared Kairi. I am not going to hurt you, I'm here to protect you. You may not know it, but I have been within that bracelet you wear, and I have appeared a few times. If you may recall anytime where you felt as if you were not yourself, or that someone else was guiding your thoughts and your actions, that was me, I sometimes took over control of your body, in order to help you through rough times." Kalina said, Kairi watching her with scared eyes, and nodding slightly.

"Why are you my guardian though? How did you get in that bracelet? How long have you been in there? I've got so many questions now...." Kairi said, staring at Kalina in awe. "And how did you get there? I thought you were in my bracelet?"

"I was. But I can materialize in and out of it whenever I wish. It's part of my powers. I can yield Shadow Magic. It's a very powerful type of magic that not many can use." She explained.

"What about my other questions? Why are you my guardian? How did you get in there? How long have you been in there?" Kairi asked, her mind almost exploding from wanting the answers.

Kalina laughed, "Don't worry Kairi! You will have your answers soon enough! For now, we must focus on the matters at hand. Who knows when Pegasus will be back. We must make a plan to get out of here."

Kairi tilted her head to the side for a minute, thinking. It didn't take to long for something to kick in. "Kalina, didn't you say before that you can control a very powerful type of magic? Umm...Shadow Magic?"

Kalina nodded.

"Well, why don't you use that to get us out of here? Is it strong enough to break this wall?" Kairi asked, pointing to the brick wall behind her.

"I could do that, but it would make a loud noise, and, I'm pretty sure we are underground. That's why it's so cold down here. If I were to be able to get us upstairs somehow...we might be able to sneak past them all." Kalina stood there looking around, turning her head and looking around. She spotted what she had been looking for, or at least that's what Kairi thought, because she exclaimed 'Ah ha!' before walking briskly in the direction of the bed.

Kalina grabbed the blankets that were on the bed and her hands started to glow. The fabric started to glow also, and it was soon surrounded in light, blocking it and what was happening to it, from Kairi's view. Soon enough, though, the light faded and in Kalina's hands were two outfits, almost similar to the ones that Pegasus had been wearing when he had come down and given Kairi an explanation as to why he had taken her from her life.

Kalina handed one to Kairi and then proceeded with putting hers on. Kairi took it and proceeded with doing the same.

"How did you do that? They were just ordinary, raggedy bed sheets a few minutes ago!" Kairi exclaimed.

Kalina smiled, "They still are." At this, Kairi gave her a weird look, causing her to just chuckle more. "All I did was turn them into raggedy clothes, very bad looking if I might say, and then I put an illusion on them, making them look like fancy clothes to anyone who looks at them."

Kairi shook her head, amazed. "Wicked....but, now how are we supposed to her out of the cell?"

"They keys." Kalina said, matter-of-factly.

"But the keys are all the way on the other side of the room. Hanging up on the wall too. Way at the top near the ceiling. And we can't get out of here." Kairi said, losing her nerve.

"You can't, but I can. All I have to do go back into the bracelet. Then, you slide the bracelet onto the other side of the cell, then, I materialize out again, and, Viola! I'm free! Then, I let you out by way of the cell door." Kalina explained, seemingly happy with herself for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

Kairi just shrugged and put the bracelet on the other side of the cell bars like she was told, not ever letting her hand come off of it. Kalina materialized back into the bracelet, and a few seconds later, she was back. 

Kalina walked over to the keys, grabbed them off the hook, and released Kairi from the cell. Then, remembering something, seemingly important, she ran back into the cell and grabbed another bed sheet, surrounding that one in light also. A few minutes later, in her hand were two hats. 

"We can't forget to cover our heads, our hair sticks out for miles! Someone would definitely recognize us!" Kalina said, handing a hat to Kairi as she put on her own, tucking her hair inside it. Kairi did the same.

They both looked up at the stairs and headed towards them. Kalina went ahead.

"I'll go first, to see if the coast is clear." she stated.

Kairi followed her up the stairs until they got to the door. At the top, both girls were nearly out of breath. 

"Gods! That was a long staircase! How can anyone climb those! Jeez! We must be buried pretty deeply underground!" Kairi exclaimed, careful to keep her voice to a whisper.

Kalina went ahead and opened the door a crack, peeking her head out slightly. It seemed as if everything was clear, so she poked her head the rest of the way out, searching every inch of the seemingly endless hallways to her right and left. She turned around and gave the Ok to Kairi.

"Coast is clear, come on! Let's go!" Kalina said.

Kairi and Kalina both stepped out of the doorway, closing it tightly behind them.

"Which way do we go?" Kalina asked.

Kairi looked around. She saw the signs on the walls and read them. One said, Laboratory, another said, Conference Rooms, and the last one said, Pegasus. "Definitely not that way. I say we go to the Conference Rooms, there should be a way out there."

Nodding her head in silent agreement, they both started walking down the hallway to the right, hoping beyond hope that it would lead them out of this place.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Hey! Please read and review! I love reviews! And guess what? I'm not going to post Chapter 3 until I reach 10 reviews! So, now you have no choice! Ha! I win! I am the authoress! Feel my wrath! Mwhahahahah!!! *Clears throat* Hmm! Ahh...well, anyway...Once I get 10 reviews, I'll post chapter 3! But that's only if I have it written! Oh yeah! And e-mail if you have ANY ideas or suggestions! Or just leave it in a review! I love to take suggestions, and I will use any you might have! Thanks! Bye now! REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!

0=)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: 

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters. I don't own YGO. So blah on you. If you sue me, you shall get some pocket lint and maybe a dollar. That's all I have. And a cat too....but she's the devil in cat form...*Cringes* Schizophrenic cat...

"Wow...We've been walking for hours! And still no sign of an exit!" Kalina stated.

Sighing, Kairi nodded, spotting a bench and sitting down. "Man, my legs hurt...and to think, people do this for a living! Walking ALL day for HOURS in this damn building."

"Yeah, but there's got to be an exit, if there's a way in, then there's a way out." Kalina said, sighing and joining Kairi on the bench.

"Hey! I just thought of something!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, would anyone be able to recognize us if we talked to them? Like, with the suits and hats and everything?" Kairi asked.

"Well...most likely not, unless it was Pegasus himself. Why?"

"Well, we could walk up to someone, and we could play it off as if we're new here, and we don't know our way around yet. We could say something like, 'Excuse me, we're new here and we're kind of hungry, we can't find the exit and we were planning on going out to eat. Can you show us where the exit is?' Like that! See? It might work!" Kairi exclaimed, seemingly proud of herself for her idea.

"Hmmm....You're right....it just might work..." A few moments of silence, "Okay! Let's do it! Now we just need to find someone...." 

Looking around, they both sighed in defeat. There wasn't a single soul anywhere. The halls were a never ending sea of vast emptiness. There wasn't even any doors.

"Now what? More walking?" Kairi asked downheartedly.

"No other options."

"Great....just what my legs need."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After trudging along for what seemed like days in their opinion, when in reality it was only 3 hours, the pair came across a man in the hallway, he was at one of the water fountains. Kairi's face lit up, and, looking to Kalina for permission and receiving a small nod, she walked up to the man.

Clearing her throat to show her presence, Kairi smiled when the man looked up.

"Yes? Can I help you ladies?" He asked politely.

//He seems nice...not many people here are.// (Kalinas' thoughts to Kairi)

/Yeah, he does./ (Kairis' thoughts to Kalina)

"Umm, sir, sorry to bother you, but we're new here, and we were planning on going out to eat, but, well, this is kind of embarrassing, we're lost and we can't find the exit. Could you please help us or point us in the right direction? It would be a real big help." Kairi asked.

Smiling in understanding, the man searched for something in his coat pocket. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it over to Kairi, who took it questioningly.

"That's a map of this whole building. I don't need it anymore, I basically know this place like my own home." 

"Thanks ever so much sir. We really appreciate it!" Kairi said, bowing slightly. Kalina followed, bowing her thanks also.

"Don't mention it." He said, smiling as the two girls walked away.

As soon as they were far enough away, the girls started into a jog.

"Wow....that was easier than I expected! Good job Kairi!" 

Laughing, Kairi just smiled.

"Okay...now....it says here that we are on the second floor....so...to get out, we need to head....that way!" Kalina explained after looking at the map and pointing to her right.

"Let's go!" Kairi exclaimed, and the two of them headed off in the direction that Kalina had pointed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hallways, a few left turns, a handful of right turns, two flights of stairs, an elevator, and 5 hours later they were at the exit and walking out of the building into the darkening streets.

Kairi threw her arms into the air and laughed happily. 

"Free! We're free!" She cried.

Kalina walked over to her smiling and put her arms down. "Okay, that's enough. Wait to say that until we're far, far away from this place."

Kairi put her arms down and sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

With that, both girls headed down the street towards Kairis' home. 

Authors Note: Hey all...wow....I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that it took so long for me to update...I was having REALLY bad writers block. My muse went on vacation. But I think she's back for good now. *Crosses fingers and knocks on wood* Okay then, well, please review and I shall love you all forever! Whoever reviews will get a cookie! Please? I'll give you a dollar! Please??? *Muse comes and grabs my ear, dragging me off screen* Noo!!! PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! *Shouts get more distant* PLEASE!!!! NOOOO!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! REVIEW!!!! *Shouts cannot be heard anymore*


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four- A History Revealed At Last

Flopping down on her bed, Kairi let out a long held in sigh. 

"Gosh, it feels so goooood to be home! I NEVER thought I'd EVER say that!!" Kairi exclaimed.

Kalina sat down in a chair and looked around the room thoughtfully.

Kairi sat up on her bed and looked at Kalina. "Okay, now, for my questions. You can answer them, right?"

Kalina laughed and smiled at Kairi. It had only been a day or so, and she was already noticing a change in Kairi. "Yes, I can. Ask away." 

"Okay, well, number one, how did you get inside my bracelet?"

"Well, five thousand years ago, there was an ancient card game played by the Egyptian Pharaohs, called the Shadow Game, and it was played in magical ceremonies which were used to foresee the future and ultimately, decide one's destiny. This game is not very much unlike your Duel Monsters today, save one big difference. Back then, the monsters were real, and they roamed the earth freely, they weren't just cards. But, naturally, with all these monsters on earth, the card game got out of hand, and the Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh stepped forward, banishing this game with the help of the seven powerful Millennium Items. But, there was an eighth and more powerful Millennium Item, that is not known by many, and is not told in the legend, and this Item, is the one that holds the power over the others. This Item was even more powerful than the Pharaoh himself, which is one of the reasons he kept this Item a secret. Some say that it's only a legend, this eighth Millennium Item, but, to prove it true, records were kept of all the Pharaohs possessions and clothing, and if one does his research well enough, he will see. Whenever the Pharaoh was seen, he was never, not once, seen without wearing a bracelet adorned on his left wrist. That bracelet not once left his wrist, and he was buried with it. And the brick that you found your bracelet in, was one in the tomb with the young Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh. And I, Yami Kalina, am the Guardian of the Millennium Bracelet, and the holder of the power of all the Millennium Items. Which is probably the main reason why Pegasus is after us."

Kairi just sat there, staring. "Wow...." was all that she could say after hearing such a story. "Are you really that powerful?"

Kalina nodded slowly. "Yes, but it isn't always a good thing. If Pegasus were to get a hold of our bracelet, he could take over the world, as long as he had all the other Millennium Items in his possession. And he might just do anything to get a hold of them all. Who knows what extremes he might go to get them." Kalina sighed.

Kairi nodded. "Uh-huh...well, umm, that answered also how long you've been in there...which is a really long time. And, well, I seem to have temporarily forgotten all my other questions....so...yeah...Hey! What is that I'm sensing? Is that good? It feels strong....like...." Kairi suddenly was very alert of her surroundings, she was sensing someone's presence, and it was a powerful one. She hoped that Pegasus hadn't followed them.

Kalina sat there, smiling. "Hello, Yami. It's been awhile."

Kairi watched the corner of her room glow dimly, and a tall, skinny, yet built looking man appeared there, leaning against her wall with his arms crossed.

"So good to see you well, Kalina. How long has it been? Five thousand years?" said the young man. He had a deep voice, but Kairi still couldn't make out his features, as he happened to be standing in the one corner of her room that was darkest.

"Come, join us in the light, Yami, I'd like to see your handsome face again. And I'd like you to meet Kairi." Kalina said.

The man stepped out into the light, making himself visible to Kari's curious gaze.

Authors Note: Mwhahahahaha!!!!! How do you like it? Well??? REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! I need more reviews...I love them....hehe....Okay, well, bye!


End file.
